Thaeradar
The nation of Thaeradar has developed into several baronies, although the capital lands belonging to the High Kings bloodlines remain the largest. 'Capital Lands' The namesake capital of Thaeradar sits astride the Emerald Sea, juts west of the centerpoint of the nation along the coast. The capital lands form an a large region around it, largely dominated by farmland on the north and east, and forests on the west. The lands then strike northward, with the Randulf Duchy occupying the northeastern portions in the centre of the nation. The western stretch of the Capital lands follows the mountain border with the Orcan Empire, although it yields to the Steffen Barony before the mountains become more passable. The Capital Lands are under the governship of High King Thaeradar VIII, and naturally, contain the Capital, which houses embassies, trading houses, churches, a bustling port, and the other accoutrements of a city. Much of the rest of the region is small farming villages or tiny waystation settlements sprung up around inns, lumber mills and mines. The Capital Lands also encompass several offshore isles, including the Summer Palace. Steffen Barony The Steffen Barony dominates the northeastern region of Thaeradar. Maintaining the border against the Elven Totalitarium, the men of the region are impressive in their matching of skills with the elven forces in the heavily forested region of the border. As one might expect, the barony deals heavily in lumber into the rest of the kingdom, as it logs large amounts of the old growth forests for defensive and constructive purposes. The lessened aggression of the Totalitarium in recent years allows Baroness Christenia Steffen to maintain an occasional court presence, often accompanying elven ambassadors as escort. Daric Barony Found in the northwestern part of Thaeradar, the Daric Barony is not a place for the weak-willed. Defending rugged terrain and the mountainous border with the Orcan Empire, the men of Daric are almost akin to dwarven in their fierce determination and resiliency. The interior regions of Daric are heavy with mines, and provide lucrative resources to the nation as a whole. Baron Theodoric Daric IV is an imposing warrior, and while rarely in attendance at court due to his command duties, is widely considered the nominal commander of the nations forces, should the King suffer a death in battle. Konstan Barony Sprawled across the southeastern coast, the Konstan barony is a vast trade hub. It lacks much in the way of actual nobility beyond Baron Hero Konstan, who himself is an heir by marriage of his merchant father to the late Baroness. Most of the Barony is dominated heavily by merchant-houses and shipowners, with an increasing presence of gnomish guildsmen. The Baron is a near constant presence in the Royal court, often seeming to lobby for greater mercantile freedoms. Randulf Duchy Although technically the northern half of the capital lands, the Randulf Duchy is often spoken of alongside the Baronies, and Duke Gregor Randulf is widely respected as a a hard working earnest man, much like the folk of his home, and a peacekeeper within the royal court. A close friend of the Royal Family, he serves as an excellent administrator of many of the capital lands more mundane affairs, including those of his duchy, which mostly consists of large farms. Evrard Barony The smallest barony in actual size, the title of Baron of Evrard is non-hereditary, and is awarded to the present Archmage of the Emerald Spires, an enclave of magicians built into cliffs along the Emerald Sea, on the southwestern peninsula of Thaeradar. The archmage Pharamond presently holds the title, and in his capacity as magical advisor to the High King, is often about court, though publicly at least, seems unconcerned with the greater dance of politics. Lost Barony The Konstan Barony eventually settles out into dusty planes where a sixth barony was briefly established, but wiped out by attacks from the Totalitarium, and skirmishes with the sea-dwelling lizardfolk in the region. Despite the dangers of such uncivilized land, its a haven for nomads and wanderers, as well as many clans of halflings, and wandering half-elves. Category:Setting Info Category:Nations